Grayle
Grayle, ''the Farstrider'' is a warlock of the Circle Orboros. Grayle leads bands of Wolves of Orboros with the same ruthless precision with which he wields his twin hunting blades. Utterly devoted to the Devourer Wurm, he commands men and beasts with the self-assurance of a warrior who embodies the very soul of the wolf.Forces of Hordes: Circle Orboros Command MK3 History Grayle was born to an ancient bloodlines of the Wolves of Orboros and was trained to follow the orders of the druids, seen by his family as wise priests and protectors. He became a leader of a pack at the age of fifteen and was believed that he would become a master of the hunt one day. However everything changed when one day while hunting a stag, he realized he could feel its beating heart within his own chest and sense the thoughts of a hawk above him. Grayle was almost a grown man with his own aspirations unlike the vast majority of druids who were taken at an extremely young age. He struggled to accept his new role when the druids took him from all he had known to initiate him in the first mysteries of their order. What he once thought to be true were all shown to be lies, druids were not all wise and prescient, and they eschewed the rituals he had been raised to believe were sacred but worse they were endlessly embroiled in internecine scheming. He was fortunately placed under the mentorship of Baldur who guided him through the difficult transition of his late wilding. Hordes: Domination The Farstrider His prowess as a warrior of the wolf sworn has combined with his druidic powers to transform him into one of the most deadly combatants the Circle has ever seen. Time and again his superiors have sent him forth to stalk and slay all manner of threats to their order, and on each mission the Farstrider has proven his worth anew. While his ingrained obedience and loyalty became obstacles for greater advancement within the Circle’s hierarchy, these qualities also made him a perfectly reliable and effective weapon for the Circle. After his promotion to overseer he was forced to learn to adapt to the endless intrigues while staying true to his beliefs and instincts. In 608 AR Grayle was ordered by Cassius, the speaker for the Wurmwood to go to south of Mount Shyleth Breen where his former master had fallen in combat with the Legion of Everblight. There he found several rings of wolds, all facing outward, consisting of woldwardens and woldwatchers while Woldwyrds had gathered in pairs and settled to the soil, their crystal orbs staring outward like eyes. At the center was Megalith, standing with arms upheld to the sky while the body of Baldur was in front of it without any signs of decay. As he requested the wolds to be released Baldur awoke surprising Grayle. Baldur ordered Grayle to go to Kaya and keep her away from ritual he is about to invoke as he forsaw that if she comes to the ritual site she will be harmed. Grayle meets Kaya in the Northern Glimmerwood where she was finishing off a legion force. However the meeting turns into a confrontation where Grayle accidentally slips out Baldur's resurrection believing the news had already reached Kaya. After a tense standoff Grayle agrees to let Kaya go at the condition he is allowed to accompany her to Baldur who was attempting to invoke the ritual in the Bones of Orboros. However they are interrupted by Alten Ashley who warned them of a massive Skorne army marching towards the site and announced his availability for hire. By the time they arrived at the site the battle had begun. There they saw the skorne vanguard led by Tyrant Xerxis marching towards the northeastern side of the site where defenses where less. Grayle and Kaya decided to launch an ambush hoping to remove the skorne leader despite Xerxis having a much larger army. Reeves unleashed crossbow volleys against Skorne hitting them in unarmored spots. However the disciplined skorne forces quickly reformed and soon it devolved into a melee with wolves of orboros charging at the skorne lines with warbeasts backed by druids. With the ambush Grayle and Kaya quickly made their way to Xerxis and inflicted several wounds but the skorne tyrant merely ignored the wounds and counterattacked wounding Grayle forcing him to use vitality of his griffon above to regenerate his ribs. The goal of quickly eliminating the skorne leader failed due to his unexpected endurance and Circle forces were already on the retreat while the warbeasts were being defeated by the Skorne troops and warbeasts. Seeing Xerxis was about to deal a massive blow to Kaya, Grayle attacked Xerxis and took the blow to himself sending him flying towards Kaya and instinctively transferring the wound to his already wounded griffon, killing it. Grayle and an injured Kaya carried by a Shadowhorn Satyr retreated with Skorne pursuers in their backs but were saved by Morvahna and left alongside other circle forces with the completion of the ritual. As soon as the battle ended Grayle was sent alongside Morvahna to convince Krueger to send his army to aid in intercepting a legion army attempting to reach the cryxian convoy taking a dragon athnac. After allying with the Stormlord's army the Circle forces ambushed the Circle forces in the Thornwood. Krueger suddenly left the battle leaving his forces under the temporary command of Morvahna but before leaving he leaving he identified the legion warlock and sent the information to Morvahna, who in turn directed Grayle to the enemy. Grayle met a Nyss woman wielding a large sword leading several swordsmen and legionnaires. The Nyss warlock easily dispatched several wolf sworn before Grayle engaged her. However the swordswoman used a spell that took away his breath and threw away his fighting rhythm. Morvahna however noted that the other warlock, a Nyss Sorceress was channeling spells through the swordswoman and deduced they were twins. She moved in with her forces and attacked the sorceress and pushed her away from her sister and then moved towards Grayle and undid the blighted spell. The sorceress, seeing her twin was in danger attempted to make it through to her, taking several wounds in the process and the sowrdswoman disengaged Grayle sacrificing dragonspawn to make it back to her sister and were soon covered by the remaining blighted nyss. Knowing that the legion have more reinforcements available Morvahna used a large amount of power to heal the tharn and wolf sworn fallen around her with warriors that were near death rising back for the fight. While only the troops around Morvahna were revived the Nyss warlocks were fooled into retreating and the Circle despite heavy losses managed to win the battle despite larger enemy forces. Hordes: Gargantuans References Category:Hordes Category:Circle Orboros Category:Warlock Category:Humans